Punto Débil
by YCnia
Summary: El Shinigami Grell lo hacía cada vez que podía. Madame Red igual. ¡Incluso Maylene lo hacía a diario! ... Pero era imposible para él. -Contiiii :3
1. Chapter 1

**Punto débil**

Ciel dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio.

Si bien él no acostumbraba a maldecir, ahora lo hacía internamente para sí. Maldiciendo su colosal ego y orgullo que no lo permitía ejecutar una acción que definitivamente le dejaría en claro a Sebastian quién era el Perro y quién el Amo.

Por fin había detectado el punto débil del demonio, pero era absolutamente vergonzoso hacerlo… incluso el pensarlo había hecho que su cara se sonrojara al punto de temer una hemorragia nasal.

Y lo frustraba saber que era el único quien no lo había puesto en su lugar con ello.

El Shinigami Grell lo hacía cada vez que podía. Madame Red igual. ¡Incluso Maylene lo hacía a diario! Y la reacción de Sebastian ante la acción siempre era la misma:

Exaltación.

Ultraje.

Y para Ciel, más definido:

Sumisión.

Tendría al demonio en una desventaja, y le demostraría que podía descontrolarlo con tan sólo un toque… Pero, volviendo al punto, era imposible para él.

Alzó su cabeza, sintiendo el dolor en su frente por el golpe anterior y suspiró. Definitivamente, debería buscar otro punto débil, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría tomarle encontrarlo.

Pero no tocaría su trasero. Aunque fuese su único punto débil.

* * *

**¡Mis amores! He vuelto.**  
**Siento mucho esto, hubo un problema al reemplazar un archivo, y por accidente se coló otro capítulo de otra historia.**  
**Lamento mucho eso.**  
**¡Hay conti! Por su petición :3 Esperenla :3 **  
**Se les agradece mucho por leerla y dejar sus reviews :3**

**Se despide: **  
**YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuación:**

Sólo Dios o el mismísimo Lucifer sabían de dónde había sacado el valor para decirse a sí mismo "Lo haré", aunque él quisiera echarse atrás. Pero era un hombre… o al menos estaba en proceso de convertirse en uno, y un hombre nunca se retractaba de sus decisiones.

Por fin lograría desestabilizar al demonio. Marcaría la línea entre Amo y mayordomo. Entre Amo y perro.

Síp. Por fin tocaría su trasero.

Había practicado un poco con una almohada. La estrujaba de diferentes maneras, unas más fuertes, otras más suaves; siempre imaginando que era el trasero de Sebastian. Aunque normalmente lo dejaba después de cuatro o cinco apretadas a causa de la vergüenza.

También había examinado bien esa parte de su cuerpo. Incluso había creado una lista donde anotaba las cualidades de éste:

_-Es redondo._

_-Tiene buen tamaño._

_-Parece esculpido con el más grande amor que un escultor le tiene a su pieza..._

_-Parece ser firme y tonificado._  
_Nota: Debía buscar una almohada más dura para practicar._

Sí, el trasero de Sebastian era algo maravilloso... Según Ciel.

Y había llegado al extremo de preguntarle a Maylene y a Madame Red sobre la sensación y la textura… Las respuestas de ambas eran totalmente diferentes. La sirvienta alegaba que era por mero accidente, aunque por el sonrojo que lucía cuando se lo decía delataba su mentira. Mientras que una orgullosa Madame Red le describía con gran detalle digno de un médico las características del trasero de Sebastian.

Sin duda, era información casi innecesaria.

Ciel buscaba el momento en que podría utilizar el "método de sumisión", como lo había llamado, pero no encontraba el momento justo para hacerlo. Sus intentos fueron vanos gracias a su vergüenza y a la timidez. Suspiró.

Decidió salir de su habitación, donde se encontraba pensando desde hacía mucho, en camino a su despacho. Tal vez un poco de trabajo mantendría ocupada su mente para no pensar en ello. Pero como si el cielo estuviera confabulando contra él, Sebastian apareció mientras doblaba la esquina.

―Joven Amo, justo iba a buscarlo ―sonrió el demonio.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―inquirió el joven.

―Acaba de llegar una carta del gerente de la compañía. Al parecer hay unos cuantos problemas en la fabricación de un juguete.

―Qué esperas, dímelo.

El mayordomo comenzó a leer la carta mientras caminaba al lado de su Amo por el corredor. Ciel escuchaba atentamente, hasta que un atisbó una pequeña posibilidad para actuar. ¿Sería ese su único momento? ¿Su único chance? No le importó nada en ese momento, solamente estiró la mano…

Y lo agarró.

La caminata se detuvo bruscamente. Ciel sintió que el cuerpo de su mayordomo se tensaba, sin embargo él se reusaba a _soltar. _Subió un poco la vista y observó a su mayordomo; los ojos castaños abiertos a más no poder, sus labios entreabiertos mostrando sus dientes blanco y sus cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa. El nerviosismo del joven aumentó.

Y sin pensarlo, lo estrujó más.

La cara de Sebastian seguía con la misma mueca de sorpresa, sólo que después de _sentir_ lo que sintió, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Ciel se sonrojó también.

Por lo menos, había cumplido con su palabra.

* * *

**Bien, niñas (Y si hay) niños, les traje la continuación que no pensaba hacer xD  
Ustedes me inspiraron y a petición vuestra, les traigo conti :3  
Lo sé, soy genial (?)  
Disfruten su lectura, espero su review de cómo salió o su fav :3  
¿Que si habrá continuación?... No lo sé ._. depende de mi estado de ánimo, tiempo y reviews :p**

**Se despide:  
YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


End file.
